


PDX to ORD

by alittlestitious



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestitious/pseuds/alittlestitious
Summary: Tobin couldn't even believe Christen was making her do this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So while talking with @padfootnprongs21 on Tumblr she said something and it triggered me to write this. Probably not what she was imagining, but it's what I came up with.

“Hey, babe, did you-”

 

Christen stops short at the sight of Tobin halfway underneath her bed, singing as she roots, her legs criss crossing against the floor as she tries to move around. She leans against the doorway and just watches Tobin’s butt basically glide across the floor. She hears a grunt of frustration before Tobin slides back out. She stands up, holding up her shoe in triumph, and yelps as she sees Christen by the doorway, giggling at her.

 

“How long have you been there?” Tobin asks as she stands in front of Christen, resting her hands on her hips.

 

“Long enough to catch the tail end of your rendition of Dory’s just keep swimming,” Christen says, giggling.

 

“And how would you rate that performance?” Tobin asks.

 

“A solid 5.9. A little tinny in places and that constant repetition of the lyrics was too much to handle,” Christen says, grimacing.

 

“Just keep swimming is literally the whole song!” Tobin defends, laughing. “How can I bring up my score?”

 

“I don’t know. How do you think?” Christen asks, coyly.

 

“Well…” Tobin’s hands trail underneath Christen’s shirt, grazing the skin underneath it. “I can think of a few things…”

 

“Oh yeah…?” Christen asks as she leans towards Tobin.

 

“Yeah…” Tobin whispers, moving forward until she’s just a hair’s breath away from Christen before commencing her attack. Her fingers flutter underneath her shirt, tickling the skin there making Christen squirm.

 

“S-S-S-STOP!” Christen says in between her giggles as she tries to push Tobin away. “Tobin!”

 

“What’s my score now?”

 

“A 10!” Christen replies, breathlessly.

 

Tobin stops and pulls her hands away. “Really?”

 

Christen turns on her heels and runs. “Out of 100!”

 

“Why you little-!”

 

Tobin tackles her on the sofa, continuing her tickle attack. One of their phone starts chirping and Tobin stands up confused as Christen turns of the timer.

 

“Ready to go?” Christen asks. “My timer went off. We should go now so we can go on all the good rides!”

 

Tobin smiles at Christen’s excitement. “Yep!” She grabs her beloved PDX snapback and puts it on her head.

-

-

-

Tobin sighs as they sit down in a table with their food. She takes off her hat and runs her hand through her hair trying to let some air cool her head. She grabs her burger and chows down on the food not caring that Christen is looking at her with wide eyes.

 

“Something wrong with your food, babe?” Tobin asks as she chews her food, giving Christen prime seat to the mashing of the food in her mouth.

 

“No but I think there’s something wrong with my head if I’m dating you,” Christen mutters as her head tilts to the side.

 

“Hey!” Tobin says offended, throwing a fry in Christen’s direction. She gestures at her body. “I’m very hot thank you very much.”

 

“Well, it’s definitely not your manners, that’s for sure,” Christen says, dodging another fry.

 

Tobin swallows her food so she can clearly state. “If you have problem with my eating just say so!”

 

“Please close your mouth when you chew I do not need to know how your burger looks like before it gets digested,” Christen replies.

 

Tobin chews with her mouth closed, exaggerating it. “Better?”

 

“Much.”

 

The tell-tale of the parade starting had Tobin standing up from the table and grabbing her food. She turns to Christen. “C’mon, Chris! The parade is starting! I wanna see Mickey do his thing.”

 

Christen sighs and grabs her food as well. She follows Tobin, pushing through the crowd, carefully balancing her tray of food. She spots Tobin sitting at one of the benches that was reserved and she looks at Tobin confused.

 

“You know we’re not supposed to sit here right?” Christen asks as she looks around, trying to see why the ushers weren’t telling them to move.

 

“Oh yeah, Maggie over there-” Tobin nods to one of the girls, helping people move through the crowded street. “-huge fan of the National Team and she said to sit here if we wanted good seats.”

 

Christen nods and they continue to eat their food in peace as the parade move in front of them. Once they were done with their food and have seen all the floats go by, Tobin and Christen venture to all the attractions and rides that they can, trying to make the most of their day off from camp.

-

-

-

Christen feels deja vu hit her her as she comes across a similar scene that she did yesterday. Tobin’s body was halfway underneath the bed but instead of singing, Tobin was heaving grunts of frustration as she moves boxes and stuff underneath her bed. She slides out and stands up, her face red and screwed up in an angry grimace.

 

“Tobs, are you okay?”

 

“I can’t find my PDX SnapBack,” Tobin says as she moves to their closet and goes to the laundry hamper, upending the whole thing. She goes through each piece of clothing one by one trying to find precious SnapBack.

 

“Tobin it’s cloudy outside, you don’t need your hat,” Christen says.

 

Tobin scoffs. “It’s not about the hat, Christen. It’s to complete my look.”

 

“Your gay gay look?” Kelley asks as she joins Christen in the room. “C’mon, Tobs, we’re hungry!”

 

“Yeah, Tobin, training was brutal and I am famished,” Emily says as she walks into the room as well, sitting down on the bed.

 

“What, did you learn that from your SAT flashcards?” Tobin sasses as she continues to sort through the clothes.

 

“Woah, someone is mean today,” Emily says. “I am going to go wait in the living room before I get dragged even more.”

 

Kelley sighs. “Wait up. I’d rather watch whatever weird show you’re going to watch than watch Tobin have a breakdown over her hat.”

 

“Shut up, Kelley! I’ll burn your ATL hat!” Tobin calls after her.

 

“I have three more!” Kelley calls back.

 

Christen helps go through the clothes, putting the ones they’ve looked at back in the hamper. When it was clear that the snapback wasn’t in the pile, Christen stands up and goes to her dresser in the bedroom.

 

“You wanna borrow one of mine?” Christen asks as she opens up a drawer. She grabs the three SnapBacks that she own and presents it to Tobin.

 

Tobin looks through the three of them and shakes her head. “No, I don’t like any of those,” she says, sulking.

 

“Tobin, they’re just hats!”

 

“I refuse to wear the hat of the enemy,” Tobin mutters darkly as she looks at the three hats all bearing some kind of Chicago motif on there.

 

“They’re just hats!” Christen insists. “Pick one!”

 

“No!” Tobin says, stubbornly. “I know you have your LAX SnapBack! Where is that one?”

 

“You took that one to Portland with you remember?” Christen says.

 

“Damn it! I knew I shouldn’t have stolen that one,” Tobin mutters to herself.

 

“If you don’t pick one, I’ll pick one for you,” Christen says.

 

“Yeah, Chris! Use your mom voice!” Kelley calls to them.

 

“Shut up, Kelley!”

 

“Well?”

 

Tobin still continues to glare at the SnapBacks, not picking. Christen looks at the clock, giving her ten seconds. When she still didn’t pick one she grabbed a random one and pushed it on Tobin’s head.

 

“HEY!” Tobin says.

 

“We’re going to be late, Tobin and everybody’s hungry,” Christen says, tugging her up from sitting criss-cross applesauce on the floor.

 

When she walked out to the living room where Kelley and Emily were arguing over who would make a better villain Rose or Carli, their conversation stops short looking up at Tobin’s head.

 

“You dare wear the merch of the enemy?” Emily gasps. “Tobin! I know Christen is giving you some lovin’-”  


“Stop right there, Sonnett,” Christen says. “It’s just a hat guys.”

 

Kelley scoffs. “That’s not what your fans are going to think.”

 

“It’s like the most inconspicuous one out of all of them,” Christen argues as she watches Tobin go in front of the room.

 

“O-R-D?! What does that even mean?” Tobin asks as she look at the hat.

 

“It’s the airport code for O’Hare, dumbutt,” Kelley tells her.

 

Tobin scowls at her reflection. “Not as cool as PDX.”

 

“Oh my god,” Christen says exasperated as she tugs on Tobin’s hand to move her along. “C’mon let’s go before we’re late even more because of this drama queen.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m wearing something that say ORD on it. Isn’t that what those wizard people fight?”

 

“That’s ogre.”

 

“Even worse! It’s Shrek!” Tobin wails as Christen pushes her in the car.

-

-

-

“Why would anyone want to have a hat that says ORD on it?” Tobin gripes as they drive back to Christen’s apartment.

 

“Are you seriously still whining about the hat?” Christen asks as she grips the steering wheel.

 

“People saw me in it, Christen!” Tobin complains. “Fans saw me and we took a picture with them and I couldn’t take off the hat because I would look like a dumbass.”

 

Christen squints up at her head. “Yeah your head does kinda look empty without a hat.”

 

Tobin gasps and pokes her, making Christen jump. “You take that back!”

 

“You’re not supposed to poke the driver!” Christen jumps as she tries to avoid Tobin’s wandering fingers while simultaneously making sure they’re not swerving. They pull up into the team hotel and look to the back seat to see Kelley and Emily cuddling. “Aw look at them. They look like little puppies cuddling.”

 

“Everything cute to you is a little puppy,” Tobin says. “Maybe it’s time to find a new comparison, Chris.”

 

“Maybe it’s time for you to let go of that SnapBack, Tobin,” Christen sasses right back.

 

“Why do I feel like it’s attack Tobin day?” Tobin asks rhetorically.

 

“It’s your goddamn obsession with your hat,” Kelley mutters as she wakes up from her small nap. She wipes at her eyes and look down at her lap to see Emily still asleep.

 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Christen greets. “We’re at the hotel, so please wake up your girl so Tobin and I can go home and she can take off her stupid hat and I don’t have to hear about it ever again.”

 

“I’m awake!” Emily calls as she stretches her arms out accidentally hitting Kelley in the cheek.

 

“Jeez Em!” Kelley says as she rubs her cheek. She lightly pushes her towards the door. “Let’s go before I get another bruise from you.”

 

“That’s not what you said when I gave you a-”

 

“Okay, let’s go!” Kelley says pushing Emily out the door. “Bye guys! See you tomorrow in training!”

 

“Emily gave you a what?!” Christen calls out to her. “Kelley!”

 

Kelley just waves at them, pointing at her ear before she gestures to go inside.

 

“Damn it,” Christen says as they pull away. “Are those two dating?”

 

Tobin shrugs. “Who knows.” She rips the SnapBack off her head and stares at it. She scoffs. “ORD.”

 

“Tobin…” Christen says, her voice held a tone of warning. She could feel an oncoming of Tobin’s tirade against Christen’s hat, again. Frankly, there's only so much hat lambasting she can hear before she breaks.

 

“If I put an L in the front, it’ll say LORD,” Tobin says laughing to herself.

 

Christen looks at her, her gaze was somewhere in between affectionate, amusement, and disbelief. “You are so weird. I can’t believe I’m dating you.”

 

“It’s okay, Chris. Not everyone can handle this banging body.”

-

-

-

Tobin and Christen return to their respective teams after camp, Tobin still grumbling about losing her hat in Disneyland of all places and how disrespectful people were by not dropping it off at lost and found and Christen just nodding along, knowing that Tobin won’t rest until she finds her hat.

  
It was early in the afternoon Chicago time when, Christen gets a notification from her phone that @tobinheath has posted a picture on Instagram. Christen opens it and a laugh bursting out of her of mouth, making Julie and Alyssa look at her in surprise and confusion. A selfie of Tobin with the ORD SnapBack on her head fills her screen with the caption saying, _Dope new hat, yo._


	2. epilogue

Epilogue

 

 **1 Message from Unknown Sender:** _Hi Tobin! I don’t know if you remember me, but it’s Maggie from Disneyland. I think I might’ve found your PDX SnapBack. I wanted to send it to you, but I didn’t know where. Do you have a fanmail address that I can send your hat back to?_

 

Tobin lets out an uncharacteristically loud squeal as she reads her email. She runs into the room that she shares with Christen when she’s in town. “Maggie found my SnapBack!”

 

“From Disneyland?” Christen asks, her nose wrinkling.

 

“Uh-huh!” Tobin says as she types a message to Maggie giving her the number to her P.O. Box as well as asking for her address so she can send Maggie some freebies.

 

Christen returns to her book. “Shame…” she mutters. “I really liked seeing you in my hat.”

  
Tobin looks up from her phone to meet Christen’s darkened eyes. She gives her a wicked smile. “It won’t get here until next week.” She crawls to Christen, grabbing her book and marking the page for her. She sets it on the nightstand next to the bed before she captures her lips with hers, letting her body to the talking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little ditty! Please leave me your thoughts and kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: 12percentofmoments


End file.
